This Congress will be the fourteenth in a continuing series of International Flavin Symposia, held every three years. The most recent conference was held in Konstanz Germany on August 29-September 4, 1999. The meeting for which funding is requested will be held from July 14-18, 2002 in St. John's College, Cambridge University, Cambridge, UK. These meetings offer an opportunity for students, postdoctoral fellows, and senior researchers to hold intensive discussions on current research in flavins and flavoproteins, and to present their own work in posters and talks. The Proceedings are published as a symposium volume which provides a useful reference for all participants. Sessions are planned on the following topics: New structures and mechanistic implication of simple flavoproteins; Electron transfer in complex flavoprotein systems; Flavins:light and biology; and New families--catalysis based on the fumarate reductase framework. Plenary lectures will be presented by Maria Vanoni (structure-function studies of glutamate synthases), Denis Stuehr (The NO synthase flavorptoein-kinetic and strucural studies to reveal its unique mechanisms of regulation), Sunny Xie (Single-molecule studies of flavoenzymes), and Gary Cecchini (Structural insights into the function and physiology of complex II). In addition, a session has been reserved for presentations to be selected from posters presented at the meeting. The afternoons are reserved for poster sessions, to ensure maximal interaction at these sessions, which have been traditionally very popular with participants. Tea will be served at each poster session. Presentations were selected by an International Organizing Committee with an eye to a diverse representation of speakers at the meeting.